1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-color electrostatic printing apparatus of the type that forms positive and negative electrostatic latent images on a sheet of print paper, then develops the latent images with two colored toners charged in positive and negative polarities, and fuses the toners thermally on the print paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of non-impact electrostatic printing apparatus have been developed and implemented for practical use. However, printed images obtained in the conventional apparatus are monochromatic, and it is extremely difficult to indicate an alarm, emphasis or caution signal by such printed images. In addition, due to inclusion of a transfer process in the known electrostatic printing apparatus, the structures have been complicated.